Heaven To Hell
by dolphinxxgirlxx
Summary: 9:03:19 am 9-11-01 He twisted to face the two towers. One raining smoke, glass, and people. The people...his people. Just another beautiful Septemeber day...was it? OCxOC. My OTP New York/Georgia, state OCs. Read and review please.


**So this is my special 9/11 fic. Yeah... You can't do New York without it.**

_8:01:54 am 9-11-01_

New York woke up and sat up in bed, he looked beside him, expecting to see the other half of the bed empty but there she was, sleeping beside him. He grinned, it was a rare day when he woke up before his on and off again girlfriend. He decided to take advantage of this fact, got a glass of ice water, and was about ready to pour the cold contents on her when

"Honey," said the sweet southern accent "Do you wanna die this early in the mornin'?" She asked him, her eyes still closed as he put the water on the bedside table.

"I was actually going for hatesex..." He mumbled as she rolled over, wrapping the sheets around her, then wrapping her arms around him.

"I took the day off, and knowing our tendencies it's most likely going to happen sometime during the course of today." She said to him winking. Oh yeah, this was definately going to be an amazing day.

"What time is it doll?" He asked her, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Eight-ish, why? You have somewhere to be?" She asked back as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Just wondering, and I have to go out for a little while but I'll be back in about a half an hour or so, okay babe?" He explained, pulling on a shirt, converse, and went to grab his bomber jacket but she got to it first. She pouted, grasping the old jacket close to her.

"You're leaving me?" She questioned as he sighed and took her into his arms.

"I'm coming back baby, I only have to get a few things. I'm coming back in one piece, I swear." He replied holding her tightly.

"You better." She said, slapping him playfully as he winked.

"No worries Georgie." He teased her going out the door and down the stairs. She sighed and wrapped his old jacket around her as she fell onto their bed, he better come back soon...

_8:11:09 am 9-11-01_

New York exited the small shop with the one small package and headed towards the two tall towers where the offices of his most trusted drinking companions resided. He entered their office and showed them the tiny box that he had gotten for his blonde southern belle.

"Goddamn took you long enough!" One shouted at him

"About time!" Another exclaimed as they all laughed and cheered

"We should celebrate! Drinks all around!" The third one said packing up his briefcase as the rest followed suit.

"Come on you guys, you don't have to." New York assured, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nonsense! Of course we do, you've been after her for god knows how long and today you're finally proposing! Besides, we were going to leave early today." The first one said, pulling on his blazer.

"I'd love to go with you guys, but you know she's waiting for me. Can't be away too long, she'd miss me too much." He said suggestively as the men laughed. They walked out of their offices, bid their short farewells, and parted. New York to the bus, the drinking buddies to the bar.

_8:46:03 am 9-11-01_

A scream wracked through the apartment as glass shattered from the windows and smoke was filling the air. Georgia ran to the edge, cutting her feet on the shards of glass. To her horror, a pillar of smoke linked the North Tower to the sky. She quickly scrambled around for her phone and the jacket, she then dialed his number once, twice, three times, he didn't answer. She ran out of the apartment, feet bleeding, smoke filling her lungs, wet cheeks stained with tears, and a near broken heart. She made it out of the building just to see another plane crash into the second tower.

_9:03:49 am 9-11-01_

New York convulsed in agony on the harsh, shard covered, pavement. Distressed citizens ran past him, screaming and wailing in disbelief as they cried tears of horror. He had just got off of the bus when he collapsed, blood flowing from his right temple, just two blocks away from his apartment. He lay there, breathing heavily, frantically trying to grasp what just happened. What the fuck was it? Was anyone hurt? Was Georgia hurt? He twisted to face the two towers, one raining smoke, glass and people. The people, his people...he thought as the tears flowed from his eyes.

_9:10:57 am 9-11-01_

Georgia stood frozen in the street, watching in horrow as the tower burned before her eyes. People ran past her, knocking her around violently, but there she stood and without even thinking with clarity, she ran as fast and as hard as she could towards the buildings. The only cohherent thought in her mind being the hope that he was alive. That hope was what kept her running.

_9:12:31 am 9-11-01_

New York stared at the people, all running away from the building. All were trying to find a safe haven from this hell-like scenario. Some people were covered in dust and ash, others in blood, one in a farmiliar bomber's jacket with tangled blonde hair. Only, she wasn't going away, no. She was running straight forward into certain suicide. New York pushed himself up with the strength adrenline had given him.

"SAVANNAH!"

_9:18:01 am 9-11-01_

Georgia kept running, searching for any sign of the ebony haired man, but could find none. She kept running towards the building, but when she reached the building a fireman stopped her. She fought against his strong grip as he tried to calm her.

"We can't let you go up there ma'am!" He yelled at her as she bit and punched him

"Let me GO! My fucking husband is up there! Let me go goddamn you!" She screeched as she broke free. She ran up the dark corridors and among the many screams and moans of pain and terror she screamed out his name, over and over, but never getting a response.

_9:27:30 am 9-11-01_

New York stumbled towards the towers, bleeding from one of his temples, looking for any trace of the woman, dead or alive. He increased his stumbling to somewhat of a sprint. He roared in pain and frustrastion as he tried to catch up with her but only ended up leaning against a lamp post. However, he never gave up. He had to find her, no matter what the cost.

_9:36:09 am 9-11-01_

Georgia was runnning through the smoky corridors of the South Tower when she got a call.

"New York?!" She questioned desperately, her voice cracking while coughing from the smoke.

"No, it's Virginia! I saw the news reports, are you okay!? Is Jack with you?" Virginia exclaimed worriedly as Georgia burst out into tears.

"No, he's gone, I can't find him anywhere!" She cried to Virginia as seconds of dead silence passed then screams of agony from the other line of the phone could be heard.

"RICHARD!" She yelled as she heard him in pain, then it disconnected. Her brother, her love, everyone...He said he would be back. She collapsed on the stairs sobbing as people crowded over her to get out.

"You crazy bitch! Get up!" A voice yelled at her as she was yanked up and thrown over a shoulder. They carried her out and pushed her against an alleyway, when there she got a look of who it was. It was the bartender, the one who was always there.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Do you want to die!? Don't even answer that, I don't care ifyou want to! You can't! Jack needs you alive, so it won't do you any good trying to kill yourself." He yelled at her as she nodded, understanding his words. He pushed her in the opposite direction of the towers.

"Get out of here, be safe. I'll find Jack if I can, no garauntees though miss." He said to her as he then went back in. She did as he said and ran, the South Tower collapsing behind her, ash incasing the area.

_10:00:00 am 9-11-01_

Rubble and smoke surrounded him, and darkness was all he could see. Trapped in the falling debris, some glass, some metal, some flesh. He felt around, trying to stay awake, trying to find his way out. He was dizzy, blood was now flowing freely from both sides of his head and his chest. Why would anyone do this, how could they do this, he didn't know and that's what scared him the most.

"JACK!" Someone called, coughing through the smoke. New York crawled towards the voice and saw four very farmiliar men with others over their shoulders or in their arms. One picked him up military style and ran out of the buildings along with the others. They didn't stop until they reached a safe point where firefighters, police, and regular citizens were held up. New York looked around for just one glimmer of hope.

"Savannah?" He croaked desperately, his drinking buddies shook their heads. He then sprung up only to be restrained by them.

"She's not there! We didn't see her! If she is then she's gone, I'm sorry. But I just can't let you go back."

_10:56:17 am 9-11-01_

The towers had fallen. America's symbols of national pride, the World Trade Center was crushed by civillian aircraft taking many innocent citizens with them. Thousands were dead, many more were injured. And the only sounds that Georgia could hear over the fires were sirens, names of loved ones, and desperate cries for a fallen city. She laid in their bed, in their very nearly demolished apartment, hugging his jacket around herself. He said he would come straight back. How could this happen...Who could destroy the lives of some many, take so many children, siblings, and lovers? Was New York dead? She knew nations could die, she had seen her own son perish before her eyes, but could states die? She knew they could be heartbroken, scarred, and bleed, but she didn't know if they could die. New York most of all couldn't die, he was so needed. He was needed by America, by the world, by her.

_11:03:27 am 9-11-01_

New York yelled in weak frustration as America put a comforting hand on his state's back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I don't know who did this to me and I don't know why! Hell I don't even know where Georgia is! I'm lost! I'm so fucking lost! She could be under the rubblem or dead! But knowing my luck today she's probably both! Whoever did this to her, to me, is going to pay!" He roared, his ice blue eyes flashing dangerously as he lashed out at America then collapsed. Alfred yelled for doctors and watched in pain as his pride and joy was carried away, broken.

_8:30:46 pm 9-11-01_

Georgia wondered the streets calling out New York's name. She was exhausted, bloody, and covered with ash along with various burns. Her scar had opened up, angry looking and disturbed. She then got a call. She tried to ask if it was New York, if he was okay, but all that came out was gray vomit, a consequence of breathing in smoke all day.

"Georgia? Georgia?! Answer me dammit!" A farmiliar voice yelled through the cellular device.

"Alfred! New York, is he alive!? Is he okay!?" She cried relieved

"He's in a coma ar-"

"Where!? Where is he?!" She demanded, now running with a renewed vigor towards a large hospital.


End file.
